Ibu
by Shiazen
Summary: Sang ayah kini berjuang untuk mencari sosok 'ibu' yang akan ditunjukan kepada anak-anaknya. Berhasilkah ia dengan segala usahanya? Sequel of 'Ayah' Warning: AU, OOC, aneh gaje dan sebangsanya :D Mind to RnR, CnC?


Yayayayay! Intan bikin sequelnya looooh~ Yang dulu minta sapa hayo. Ntar review ya #plak Saya senang gembira sekali #halah karena akhirnya bisa bangkit dari hiatus. :D No more babbling, check, this, out!

* * *

><p>Amestris, sebuah negara damai yang dihuni berjuta-juta penduduknya. Namun siapa sangka, di bawah negara itu terdapat perkumpulan misterius, yang enatah bagaimana jalan berfikir mereka, memilih untuk tinggal di bawah tanah yang terhubung langsung dengan selokan. Mereka bukanlah kelompok yang menyendiri dan tersembunyi karena terkucilkan, namun sebaliknya, mereka adalah makhluk yang dapat mengendalikan seluruh Amsetris<p>

Namun kata 'mereka'di sini kurang tepat karena nyatanya, di balik semua ini yang paling berkuasa ialah satu homunculus tua yang berperan sebagai 'ayah' di keluarganya. Kekuasaanya semakin terasa ketika kini, ruangan yang meski tidak pantas disebut ruang keluarga itu, sunyi senyap.

Baik, bagi yang belum mengerti apa yang dibicarakan author dari awal sampai detik ini, maka dengan baik hati author akan menjelaskan, bahwa di cerita sebelumnya[1] sang ayah telah berhasil mengendalikan kegilaan anak-anaknya dengan memberitahukan berita palsu tentang kedatangan sang 'ibu'. Trik ini cukup berhasil sampai akhirnya…

"Yah, kapan ibu datang?"

* * *

><p><strong>IBU<strong>

**By Shia Zen**

_Disclaimer: FMA and all of the characters are belong to Hiromu Arakawa_

_Warning: AU, OOC, dan mengandung unsur kegilaan dalam rumah tangga(?)_

* * *

><p>Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut kecil Pride. Tentu sang ayah sudah menduga, cepat atau lambat akan muncul pertanyaan tentang kepastian kedatangan sang ibu dari salah satu anaknya. 'Tidak' pikir sang ayah. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam dan membiarkan semuanya terbongkar. Ia tidak ingin semua usahanya sia-sia, membuat insiden mengerikan yang terhenti sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu itu terulang kembali. Ia ingin menahan susasana tenang ini lebih lama lagi. Dan kalau berhasil, mungkin ia akan menominasikan dirinya sendiri dalam acara <em>'The World's Greatest Father'<em> yang entah ditayangkan dimana author juga tidak tahu.

"Um, jadi- kapan?" tanya Pride lagi.

"Eh? E… ibu-" ayah homunculus benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ayolah, kapan ia datang?" kali ini Greed yang bertanya.

"Sabar sedikit! Dasar serakah!" jawab Envy gusar. Hal ini tidak disukai Greed.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau akau serakah? Kau iri?"

"Iri? Pada tukang serakah bodoh sepertimu? Hah?"

"Enak sa-"

"DIAAAM! Akan kupanggilkan ibu. Jadi tetap tenang!"

Sang ayah segera bertindak ketika mulai muncul hawa-hawa perang dunia antara kedua anaknya. 'Bagus, sekarang apa?' sang ayah menelan ludah. Ia baru saja mengatakan 'akan memanggilkan ibu', itu berarti ia harus benar-benar membawa seseorang untuk ditunjukan pada anak-anaknya bahwa itu ibu mereka.

Ayah homunculus mulai berjalan keluar menyusuri koridor selokan. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika anak-anaknya tahu bahwa kedatangan 'ibu' hanyalah bohong belaka. Namun bak makanan yang telah menjadi kotoran, kata-kata yang ia lontarkan tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Sang ayah benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua yang ia pikirkan serba salah. Singkatnya—jika menggunakan bahasa modern yang biasa digunakan remaja amestris—ia sedang galau. Namun disaat semua harapannya hampir pudar, muncul sebuah bola lampu tanpa merek di atas kepalanya.

Lampu ini tidak datang hanya untuk menerangi koridor selokan yang memang gelap, melainkan lampu 20 watt itu datang sebagai pertanda bahwa sang ayah telah mendapat ilham. Tentu "Ilham" di sini bukan nama teman author yang setiap berpapasan selalu mengatakan 'Saya tampan'[2] melainkan ilham atau pencerahan. Idenya cukup gila, namun ini adalah harapan terakhir ayah homunculus. "Hah," sang ayah mengambil nafas panjang. Kakinya melangkah menuju cerahnya langit amestris.

**-IBU-**

Selagi menunggu ayah homunculus mempersiapkan rencananya, mari kita intip apa yang terjadi pada anak-anaknya.

DIAM; itulah kata kunci ajaib yang dipercayai semua anak homunculus akan membawa sang ibu. Mari kita lihat seberapa tinggi tingkat kediaman mereka.

"..."

Sepi. Sunyi. Bahkan para jangkrik yang ada di barisan pertahanan kedua(?) pun tidak mau menyumbangkan suaranya. Hal yang amat jarang ditemui jika dalam keseharian mereka yang sesungguhnya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang tergantung di ruangan ini:

'DILARANG RIBUT'

Terlihat sebuah papan berukuran 20 x 50 cm di atas ruang keluarga. Namun, memangnya siapa yang akan berkunjung ke rumah mereka dan ribut di sana? Tiba-tiba semua mata homunculus tertuju pada author.

'DILARANG RIBUT' Wrath menunjuk papan itu dengan tatapan marah. Sungguh, memangnya siapa yang sedang ada di sana dan ribut? Karena kalaupun ada, ia pasti akan bicara sendiri, seperti author sekarang.

'DILARANG RIBUT' kini semuanya menujuk papan itu bagaikan orang bisu. Eh? Tunggu dulu—apa itu berarti author tidak boleh rebut juga?

'DILARANG RIBUT'

…

**-IBU-**

Mari kita tinggal kegaringan yang diciptakan author dan beralih ke ayah homunculus. Di tengah kota amestris, kini berdiri sebuah tenda sirkus yang sangat megah. Tentu tidak mengherankan bagi kita yang sudah mengetahui kekuatan asli sang ayah. Dengan waktu yang singkat, ia mampu membuat arena 'seleksi ibu' dengan judul yang terpampang di atas papan yang menempel di pintu: 'KONTES IBU BERBAKAT'

Di dalamnya, ayah homunculus duduk santai dengan pakaian resmi pekerja kantoran. Di depannya terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua tombol. Tombol merah sebagai jawaban 'tidak' dan biru sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Karena uang yang ditawarkan sang ayah cukup menggiurkan, para ibu pun mendaftarkan diri dan mengikuti seleksi. Dan kontes pun dimulai…

Peserta pertama masuk. Seorang wanita yang tampaknya belum menikah. Namun dari tatapan matanya, ia terlihat dewasa dan penuh pengertian. Namun. Cukupkah itu untuk mengendalikan ulah anak-anaknya? "Riza Hawkeye ya? Tunjukan bakatmu!"

Wanita perambut pirang itu mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak dinding tepat di samping kepala sang ayah. Namun tidak ada ekspresi terkejut dari diri sang ayah. Ia masih sibuk mengamati. Wanita yang hebat dan cukup kuat. Namun kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan anak-anaknya. Kasihan sekali jika wanita secantik dia harus mati ditangan anak-anaknya yang brutal. 'Teeett' tombol merah di tekan sang ayah. Wanita tadi terlihat sedikit kecewa. Sang ayah sebenarnya tidak mau membuat Riza merasa ia bukanlah ibu yang baik, tapi, ia bukan sosok ibu yang baik, tidak di mata anak-anaknya.

Peserta kedua memasuki ruangan. Kali ini remaja. Sang ayah cukup terkejut. Dilihatnya formulir peserta. "Winry Rockbell? Kau bilang di sini kau berumur 20 tahun?"

"Umm, maaf. A-aku butuh uang," kata gadis tadi. Sang ayah menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kasihan, terlebih lagi saat membayangkan bila gadis itu adalah anaknya, Envy. Eh—itu tidak mungkin, jadi ia ubah bayangannya seolah itu anaknya—Lust.

"Ini, ambil dan pulanglah," sang ayah memberi sejumlah uang pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang cerah.

"Terimakasih, pak! Anda benar-benar seorang ayah yang pengertian!" Winry tersenyum dan pergi dengan hati yang amat senang. Tapi sang ayah hanya bisa termenung. 'Memangnya aku benar-benar ayah yang pengertian?' pikir sang ayah.

Peserta ketiga masuk. Kali ini wanita dewasa berambut hitam yang terlihat berpengalaman—terutama jika dilihat pada formulir peserta, pertanyaan 'Apa pekerjaaan anda?' dijawab '**IBU RUMAH TANGGA**' ditulis dengan huruf kapital semua, dan jangan lupakan bold juga garis bawahnya.

"Umm, Izumi Curtis. Silahkan,"

Wanita itu pun mengeluarkan peralatan memasak dan mulai memasak. Semuanya tampak normal, namun ketika ia mulai mencincang daging—kecepatannya, kekuatannya sungguh menakjubkan. Seolah daging itu adalah manusia hidup sedangkan ibu tadi adalah maniak. 'Teeeett' lampu merah ditekan. Tatapan wanita itu terlihat marah dan tidak terima. Tapi alasan sang ayah menolak adalah: Kedatangan wanita itu justru akan menambah personil perang diantara anak-anaknya. Jadi, wanita itu gagal.

Sekitar 50 peserta diseleksi, namun tidak ada satu pun yang memenuhi kriteria sang ayah. Dengan tangan hampa, sang ayah pun membenahi arena dan beranjak pulang. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia perbuat. Sang ayah sudah kehilangan harapan, ia akan menerima apa pun yang akan terjadi jika ia kembali nanti.

Namun sebelum ia masuk ke pintu masuk selokan, seseorang menghentikannya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Di lihatnya seseorang yang wajahnya sama persis dengannya. "Honheim?"

"Hai, kau butuh bantuan?" tanya pria itu. Ya, Honheim, teman lama sang ayah. "Tadi aku bertemu Izumi, katanya ia ditolak dalam kontes ibu berbakat. Kau ya yang membuat kontes bodoh itu?"

"Honheim? Aku~ " sang ayah pun menceritakan setiap detail cerita bagaimana ia bisa terjerumus dalam posisi yang membahayakan nyawanya itu. Honheim justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Hahaha! Kau bodoh juga! Masalah mencari 'ibu' itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah!"

"Hah? Mudah katamu?"

"Ya! Aku akan membantumu!"

"Sungguh!" mata sang ayah kini berbinar-binar.

"Ya! Tentu saja," Honheim tersenyum kepada homunculus teman lamanya itu. Semburat pink muncul di pipi kedua pria itu.

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Ini bukan sho-ai! Salah! Mana AyahxHonheim lagi! Huekk! Salah! Ulang scene! Ganti naskah!

_-Ganti Naskah-_

Honheim dan ayah pun pergi ke tempat sesuai dengan perintah Honheim.

**-IBU-**

"Semoga berhasil!" Honheim meninggalkan ayah di depan pintu masuk selokan.

"Hah," sang ayah mengambil nafas berat. Ia siap. Ia pun membawa kotak besar yang berukuran raksasa itu memasuki selokan.

"Ayah datang!" teriak Greed.

"Sssst! Diam!" Envy melirik Greed sinis. Namun Greed tidak ingin melawan. Kali ini dia diam. Envy benar. Ia harus diam.

Yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. "Ayah dan Ibu datang!" kata sang ayah. Namun anak-anaknya masih diam. 'Deg' sang ayah khawatir sejenak. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah sejauh ini, dan ia tidak akan berbalik lagi.

"Ini dia: IBU!" sang ayah membuka kotak raksasa yang dibawa-bawanya dari tadi. Semua anak-anaknya sontak berkumpul dan berebut ingin melihat, seolah ibu mereka adalah benda— bukan manusia. Dan benar, yang ada di dalam kotak itu adalah:

Sebuah tabung reaksi. Plus setetes darah. Ya. Tidak kurang tak lebih. Hanya dua benda itu.

Semua anak-anak heran dan kecewa. Tapi mereka tahu—mereka tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih dari itu. Mereka homunculus, tidak terlahir dari rahim seorang ibu.

"…"

Sekali lagi, sang ayah berhasil membuat anak-anaknya diam. Meski penuh kekecewaan di mata mereka, tapi sang ayah tidak peduli. Ia memang bukan 'ayah yang benar-benar pengertian'. Tapi setidaknya, ia ayah yang bisa mengendalikan anak-anaknya, meski tanpa ibu,

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>1: Fic author sebelumnya judulnya 'Ayah' yang penasaran bisa baca :3<p>

2: Teman author yang bernama 'Ilham' memang seperti itu. Itu kisah nyata! D:

* * *

><p>Ahahaha~ Ga nyangka berhasil nyelesaiin nih fic. Sequel dari fic aneh saya yang berjudul 'Ayah'. Author berterimakasih jika para readers sudah mau membaca cerita gaje saya sampai selesai.<p>

Terakhir, author akan ujian, minta doanya supaya sukses UNAS ya

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
